This is an application for a five-year renewal of a General Clinical Research Center at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania and at the School of Dental Medicine of the University of Pennsylvania. A multidisciplinary collaborative approach to clinical research continues to be a strong emphasis of all GCRC investigators. The GCRC is used by investigators from the Departments of Pediatrics, Medicine, Dermatology, Psychiatry, Neurology, Radiology, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, The Monell Center for the Study of Smell and Taste and by a number of individuals in multidisciplinary centers such as the Center for the Interaction of Hormones and Physical Stress on Bone Mass, Center for Research on Treatment and Prevention of Intravenous Drug Abuse, SCOR In Cardiopulmonary Disorders During Sleep, MHCRC-Regional Brain Function in Schizophrenia, Diabetes Research Center, and Functional Brain Imaging Center for the Study of Mental Disorders. There is a tremendous amount of collaboration between individuals in Neurology, Neurosurgery, Radiology, Psychiatry, and Endocrinology in the development of a variety of innovative approaches to imaging the central nervous system in patients with a variety of neuropsychological disorders, an important theme of the Center. The development of a Core Laboratory has provided a strong new resource for investigators from a variety of laboratories to develop techniques which are not readily available and which dramatically enhance their research activities. In addition to the patient care-related facilities, there is a core CDMAS facility which is also utilized by the CRC investigators from the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and the University of Pennsylvania Dental School. Research protocols deal with a wide spectrum of diseases, mostly of a metabolic nature, which require specialized facilities for patient observation, close nursing care, and dietary control. New initiatives are proposed in Maternal-Neonatal Medicine, Sleep Disorders, and in Molecular Biology.